seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece Legacy: The Gathering Pirate War part 48
A seagull with a marine hat and holding a camera flew to the closest Marine Base and saw it. It was a small, pathetic marine base. The seagull flew through the window and entered the marine commander's dorm. The Marine commander was still sleeping, a short small bald man, and the seagull pecked him. The commander got up, and threw his night cap at the bird. The bird escaped, but it handed the camera to the marine commander. The commander saw the camera, and grabbed a photo. "Okay okay okay... let's see what this is... Riker and Tack... Beta and Jakk... AND BENJAMIN ALL HUGGING?! WHAT KIND OF NEFARIOUS THING IS THIS?!" The seagull coughs and points at a den den mushi. The captain gets to the den den mushi, and places a photo in the den den mushi's mouth. The photo transfers itself to marine HQ, and a marine rear admiral checks the photo. He is shocked, and runs to Meredith. Meredith is throwing a rubber ball at a wall, and when she hears footsteps, grabs the ball and hides it in her desk. "MAM MEREDITH!" "Yes?" "We... Have bad news." - "WHAT?!" Zozo and Christie were screaming from what Riker said. "We have a marine bird, who saw us. We better be careful, in case of retaliation." Malk holds his knife and stares at it. "We should be careful. Anything could happen." "Buddi buda Buda." "Like random noises." Benjamin felt his pocket ring, and he checked it. "Can everyone be quiet for a sec." He turned it on. "What's up?" "Benjamin." "Oh, hey Charles." Benjamin set the den den mushi down. "Charles is my 'Warlord Handler'. He's a coward. Wimp. Nig baby. But, I guess I have to... 'Respect' him. If I really have to." Benjamin went back to the den den mushi. "So Charles, what's the sitch? "Benjamin, Meredith is very angry at me. Especially because you were found hugging enemies. Bad ones. What are you doing? Why aren't you not conquering Skypeia?" "Hmm... About that. I quit. I'm done being a warlord. Wait... I have something to say. One last thing." "What?" "6 words. You can kiss my pirate ass." Benjamin throws the den den mushi over the boat, and it swims away. Benjamin looks to everyone, and gives a thumbs up. Zozo and Christie were trying to jump overboard, with Tack grabbing them. "Don't worry guys, I'll protect you." "WHAT IF WE DIE?!" "I'll protect you." "WHAT IF YOU CAN'T?!" "I can." Zozo and Christie stopped fighting, with Christie pumping her fist. "I'm going to have to learn how to fight then. The enemies we'll meet will be stronger then ever." Rangton laughs and points at Christie. "Don't worry. Even if you become 10x as strong, the enemies we had before will still be able to destroy you. If you want to have a good chance, you'll have to become 50x as string to even be mildly useful in battle. Maybe 60x would be more accurate." Christie looks sad and falls down. Zozo pats her, with Beta smiling. Beta grabs a chair, and tries to smash Benjamin with it. Benjamin grabs it and smashes Beta with the chair. "What the hell?" "YOU JUST TOLD YOUR BOSS TO GO TO HELL! NOW THE MARINES WILL WANT US ALL DEAD!" "Oh please. If they wanted you dead... No wait, they do. So you'll be in danger. Sorry." Benjamin does a knock on his head, with Todo fainting in fear of impending doom. - "Okay... So that happened." A small man is cowering, and Meredith is looking at a window. She scowls, and lifts her hand. "80 Million Volt Jab." She throws a punch, and with a sudden flash, a mountain on a different island is destroyed. Lighting cackles around Meredith's fist, and she sits back down. "Great. Charles... Have the other warlords come to us. In one hour, I want all 6 of them here. In one day... Every marine rear admiral rank and above. It's time that I let Terry complete his 'Kill Order'." Category:Nobody700 Category:The Gathering Pirate War Arc Category:Stories Category:Chapters